Cygne aux ailes brisées
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Tsuki, ancienne équipière d'Axel débarque à Raimon alors que tous nos hérons entrent au lycée. Pourtant, malgré un sacré potentiel pouvant faire d'elle une grande joueuse, elle déclare ne plus vouloir toucher un ballon... Comment Axel, Mark et les autres vont-ils la raisonner ? Va-t-elle les rejoindre ? Venez lire si vous voulez le découvrir !
1. Chapter 1

Petit mot de l'auteure : Coucou les gens ! Eh oui, j'écris pour la première fois sur le fandom d'Inazuma Eleven et j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira ! * _toute rouge de gêne_ * Mais j'ai trop le trac quand même ! Tout ce que je peux dire c'est... bonne lecture à vous !

P.S : Je dédie cette fiction à ma belle **katsumi19** ! Merci à toi de m'avoir donnée envie d'écrire sur nos footballers préférés !

Précisions :

\- PRESENCE DE YAOI ALORS HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN, MERCI !

\- Les prénoms et noms de familles des personnages seront ceux de la version française car ce sont ceux que j'ai eu le plus de facilité à retenir, *s'incline* désolée pour ceux qui voulaient les prénoms et noms japonais !

\- Les conversations téléphoniques seront "..." et en _italique_

 _-_ Les supers techniques seront en **gras souligné**

_-_ Les Flash Back seront en **gras**

* * *

**Cygne aux ailes brisées**

* * *

_But 1 : Quand « rentrée » et « retrouvailles » ne font pas bon ménage ou une connaissance du passé revient sur les bords du terrain._

 _\- « Tsu', tu entres à Raimon, aujourd'hui ? »_

\- Oui…

 _\- « Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir. »_

\- Pour être franche, j'ai peur.

 _\- « Mais pourquoi ? Mark Evans et les autres ne vont pas te manger. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. »_

\- Byron. Axel est le meilleur ami d'Evans et je te rappel que nous n'avons jamais pu nous supporter lui et moi.

 _\- « Haha ! C'est vrai. Mais enfin, vous n'étiez que des gamins… Ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera bien.»_

 _-_ Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

 _\- « Je serais là. Tu pourras toujours m'appeler. »_

\- Merci.

\- _« De rien, Princesse. »_

 _CLAP_

 _\- Allez. Courage ma grande, t'en as envoyé au fond des filets des plus coriaces que ça !_

oOoOo

\- HEY MARK !

Le jeune homme brun au bandeau orange sourit de toutes ses dents à ses amis qui venaient de l'interpeler. Ca y est. Ils étaient tous au lycée de Raimon et dans la même classe ! L'équipe originale du collège à l'emblème de l'éclair était de retour ! Evidemment, la plupart des joueurs venant d'autres établissements disséminés dans tout le pays avaient regagné leur lycée respectif, tout en gardant contact. Cette séparation n'avait pas été des plus faciles mais tous s'en remettaient bien. Contrairement à ce que tous auraient pu penser, Jude, Bobby et Caleb restèrent à Raimon contrairement à David qui retourna à la Royale Académie. Xavier et Jordan avec Lina Schiller rentrèrent chez eux, à l'Académie Alius, Shawn au lycée Alpin, Scotty au lycée du Cloitre Sacré, Victoria rentra auprès de son père et Sue la suivit avant de rentrer chez elle, à Osaka, à son tour promettant tout de même de garder un contact étroit avec eux, enfin Éric surtout. Ce qui ne manqua pas de tous les faire rire. Pourtant, le départ du magicien du ballon rond fut tout aussi difficile pour tout le monde. Après également de long au revoir avec Thor, ce dernier les quitta pour retrouver sa petite famille. Le grand costaud fut rapidement suivit par Archer et Hurley. Bientôt l'équipe de départ fut la seule à rester sous la bannière de Raimon. Mais Austin vient également s'ajouter au groupe en plus du trio de manager féminin et des 3 joueurs de la Royal. Si Jude et Bobby ne cachaient pas leur joie d'être restés, ce n'était pas le cas de Caleb. Celui-ci ne fit aucun cas des effusions de ses équipiers bien qu'il fut content d'être aussi bien accueillit, intérieurement. Le solitaire arrogant comme le surnommait parfois Kevin pour plaisanter, c'était adoucit aux côtés de Mark et de ses amis, malgré le fait qu'il s'en défendrait haut et fort même sous la torture, avait-il déclaré à Seymour Hillman. En effet, l'homme avait repris les rênes du club avec l'aval de Nelly tout en gérant son restaurant de nouilles, toujours le QG des joueurs de l'équipe après les entrainements.

Aujourd'hui, tout ce petit monde entrait en seconde. Excité comme pas possible, Mark n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit et avait sauté comme un lapin sur ressorts de son lit avant même que sa mère ne vienne le tirer du sommeil. Le petit fils de David Evans était donc arrivé en avance au sein de l'école et se précipita auprès de ses amis qui l'attendaient tous sur le terrain, regroupé près de l'un des bancs de touche. A peine près d'eux, Mark serra la main de Jack, Jim et Steve avant de frapper l'épaule d'Axel amicalement et de faire un sourire à Jude qui le salua d'un signe de la main comme il en avait l'habitude. Célia et Silvia, elles virent faire lui faire la bise et Nathan lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui eut le don de le faire grogner, amusant tous les autres au passage.

\- Alors, prêt pour la rentrée ?

\- M'en parle pas, Nathan ! J'ai trop hâte !

\- L'idiot du foot, le retour ? Taquina Jude en serra sa sœur contre lui.

Mark lui tira la langue avant de répliquer, légèrement sur un ton faussement innocent.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne suis jamais parti pourtant.

Un éclat de rire général s'en suivit et Jude haussa les épaules, vaincu pour cette fois. Il n'avait rien à répondre, chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Depuis quelques semaines, Mark et lui avaient instaurés une joute verbale entre eux qui faisaient des ravages dans le groupe au niveau des fou-rires.

Une fois dans la salle de cours, leur professeur principal se présenta et fit signe à une silhouette dissimulée dans l'ombre de la pièce de s'avancer et se présenter. Axel se figea en reconnaissant la nouvelle arrivante. Il la connaissait mais cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Bien que restant impassible, ses prunelles charbons s'étaient écarquillés sous la surprise et seuls Jude et Caleb s'en étaient aperçus. Se jetant un bref coup d'œil, les ex-Royaux se promirent d'avoir la lycéenne à l'œil. Sinon, tous furent conquis rien que par l'extérieur de la demoiselle. Il était clair qu'elle était jolie. Très belle même. Pourtant, elle semblait distante par rapport à tous ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacé ne montrait rien, aucune trace d'émotion tout comme son visage aux traits fins te presque aristocratiques à l'image de ceux d'une poupée de porcelaine fine. Une longue chevelure ébène encadrait son visage et une silhouette fine aux formes dessinées était mise en valeur par son uniforme du lycée. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui frappa les joueurs de foot. Elle portait l'uniforme des garçons. Etrange pour une fille aussi jolie. Même étrange pour une fille tout court. Sa posture nonchalante laissait voir une assurance peu commune et aussi un tempérament sans doute explosif sous sa rigidité glacée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses lèvres légèrement roses, tous y restèrent pendus.

\- Tsukiyomi Cygnus Kuran.

Tous tiquèrent au second prénom. « Cygnus ». Ce n'était vraiment pas courant. Le nom latin de la constellation du cygne en plus de celui d'un dieu primordial du folklore japonais. Si la nouvelle s'avérait être aussi spéciale que ses noms, ça promettait d'être intéressant. Mais cette dernière n'ajouta rien de plus que sa dénomination. Aussi, un peu gêné par son comportement, ce fut le professeur qui enchaina en leur apprenant qu'elle était à demi-japonaise et à demi-espagnol ainsi que le fait qu'elle venait tout juste d'arrivée dans leur ville. Il pria ensuite ses élèves de bien l'accueillir puis lui désigna son pupitre à gauche de celui de Mark. Sans un mot, elle s'y dirigea et s'y installa sans un regard pour le Gardien qui l'avait salué d'un sourire. La froideur de la jeune femme surprit d'autant plus les autres membres de l'équipe Raimon. Mark attirait naturellement la sympathie des gens et le fait qu'elle l'ignore ainsi n'était pas du tout normal. Même Axel n'en revenait pas. Où était passée la belle sauvage de son ancienne équipe ?!

La journée se passa normalement pour l'équipe des onze de Raimon. Pourtant, chacun surveillait la nouvelle élève du coin de l'œil. Lorsque la fin des cours sonna, tous déguerpirent de la salle de classe en quatrième vitesse, pressés d'aller s'entraîner ! Enfin, pas tous. Alors que certains faisaient la course jusqu'au local du club en riant comme des enfants, d'autres comme Axel, Jude et Caleb, s'y rendirent tranquillement, le premier plongé dans ses pensées et les deux autres discutant déjà de stratégie pointue. Dès que les joueurs eurent quittés la salle, l'ébène fit de même, son carnet à dessins sous le bras. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais en observant cette équipe si légendaire, son envie de dessiner s'était de nouveau manifester. Complètement sous le charme de l'équipe d'Axel, Tsuki les suivit au terrain d'entrainement de l'école, s'assit sous un arbre et tirant un fusain de sa trousse, débuta ses croquis des joueurs. Une fièvre créatrice s'était emparée de la jeune femme au point qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Mais la sensation du fusain glissant sur le papier l'apaisait et réchauffait son cœur gelé par l'amertume. Au fond, elle les enviait mais elle ne pouvait plus se résoudre à toucher un ballon après une telle blessure…

\- KEVIN ! LA PASSE !

\- Mince loupé !

Elle sursauta en sentant le ballon taper doucement sur sa cheville.

\- Hey ! Tu pourrais nous repasser le ballon ? L'interpella Mark de ses cages avec son habituel grand sourire.

Une étrange sensation de chaleur et de bien-être envahie la jeune femme qui déposa à terre son attirail à dessin, se leva et sourire aux lèvres, shoota dans le ballon. Elle courut balle aux pieds sur le terrain passant aisément les joueurs de Raimon. La fluidité et la grâce de son jeu de jambes laissa les garçons cloués sur place alors qu'elle arrivait telle une danseuse devant les cages de Mark qui frappa dans sa paume et se tient prêt. Elle sourit et frappa la balle vers le ciel, sauta tournant sur elle-même, levant les bras qu'elle croisa au-dessus de sa tête et…

\- **Cygne en vol** !

Le ballon fila vers les buts à une telle vitesse que le capitaine ne put l'arrêter, une aura de cygne prenant son envol effleura de peu son visage avant d'aller s'écraser dans les filets. Tsuki retomba sur ses pieds et dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux qu'elle ramena derrière son épaule en un geste nonchalant. Les joueurs étaient limite sur le cul. C'était qui cette fille ?! Axel scruta la silhouette féminine vêtue à la mode des garçons. Elle lui semblait si familière… Mais si différente en même temps. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait toujours ce port de tête noble, une chevelure aussi belle que du velours noir, des yeux de glace et une certaine froideur cachant un tempérament de feu… Mais son aura et sa posture ne dégageait plus la passion qui l'animait des années auparavant. Il s'approcha d'elle et son surnom franchit ses lèvres alors que personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

\- La Danseuse de Kirkwood.

A l'entente de son surnom de cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, Tsuki se retourna et ses traits se durcirent alors que ses prunelles de givre harponnèrent deux onyx. Les deux attaquants se regardèrent en chien de faïence avant que l'adolescente ne s'exprime pour la première fois. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus appelée comme ça.

\- Blaze… Axel, ça faisait un bail…

Cette fois, ils tombèrent tous par terre. Ces deux « monstres » du foot se connaissaient ?! Et c'était quoi cette histoire avec Kirkwood ?! Au vu de l'atmosphère gelée qui émanait d'eux, songea Jude, cela n'allait pas être de joyeuses retrouvailles. Quelque chose les liaient et ce ne devait pas être de beaux souvenirs.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Tsuki ? Questionna durement le blond en fusillant sa vis-à-vis du regard.

\- Je ne suis plus la capitaine de l'équipe des Akuma Kuro depuis l'été dernier. Répliqua la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Gros blanc général et bruits sourds de mâchoires qui se décrochent. Même Axel ne revenait pas ! Où était passé la fille complètement mordue de foot et à l'Ouest ? La tête brûlée qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête lorsqu'ils étaient à Kirkwood lui sourirait faiblement et avait les traits tirés malgré le but qu'elle venait de marquer qui demandait une sacré quantité d'énergie, elle devait être épuisée mais elle tenait encore debout. L'attaquant vedette des Raimon en était à la fois effrayé et surprit.

\- Ensuite, je suis venue à Raimon parce que… Oh et puis, ça ne te regarde pas après tout. Elle se détourna et jeta un bref sourire à Mark qui ne comprenait rien à rien avant de continuer sa phrase. Sache que je ne suis pas venue pour te faire de l'ombre Mr. L'attaquant vedette de feu. Je ne toucherai plus jamais un ballon de toute façon…

La dernière partie de la phrase avait été chuchotée de sorte que seuls Axel et Mark l'entendent, qu'ils ne se fassent pas d'illusions. Puis elle s'adressa au reste de l'équipe.

\- Continuez comme ça, les gars. Je compte sur vous pour gagner.

Puis elle quitta le terrain sans demander son reste laissant tout le monde perplexe, elle ramassa ses affaires et quitta l'enceinte de l'établissement. Axel s'était figé lorsque ses mots avaient faits leur chemin dans son esprit. _Je ne toucherai plus jamais un ballon de toute façon…_ Le blond eut la désagréable impression de se voir après l'accident de Julia, à travers celle que tous surnommaient la Danseuse à Kirkwood quelques années auparavant.

\- C'était qui cette fille ? Demanda Nathan en venant vers le blond qui reprit ses esprits à l'entente de la voix de son équipier.

\- Une ancienne équipière…

Nouveau gros blanc… _Décidément_ soupira Axel intérieurement alors qu'il commençait son récit à ses amis, il allait en avoir des réactions comme celles-là aujourd'hui… Il connaissait Tsuki depuis leur plus tendre enfance. La jeune fille avait quasiment grandie avec lui et Julia, sa petite sœur. Elle était déjà incontrôlable et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête mais ils étaient très proche et leurs premiers pas dans le foot, ils les avaient fait ensemble. Son regard charbon glissa sur le dos de la jeune fille qui quittait le lycée sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

 **To be continued ... ?**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : Assez court ce premier chapitre, je trouve...

Jude : _*un peu perplexe*_ Depuis quand Mark fait-il de l'esprit ?!

Caleb : _*toujours aussi cash*_ Vas savoir, faut dire que l'auteure est complètement timbrée, aussi.

Nathan : Et avec toi et Jude dans l'équipe, moi ça m'étonnerai pas que notre Capitaine ait prit vos tics...

Jude et Caleb : _*en chœur, pour une fois*_ MAIS J'AI PAS DE TICS ! C'EST LUI QUI EN A !

Moi : _*ricane*_ Pour une fois que vous tombez d'accord sur quelque chose xD

Jude et Caleb : ...

Axel : Wow... Tu viens de leur clouer, le bec, chapeau.

Moi : _*toute fière*_ Merci, Axel ^^ _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Si cela vous a plu et que vous voulez la suite, laissez une review ! Merci de votre coopération !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici enfin le second chapitre de cette fiction ! Et qui dit chapitre... Dit révélations xD bon, pas trop non plus mais quand même ! Entrée en scène de nouveaux persos du genre qui vous donne envie de les buter et autre facette plus sombre de mon héroïne ! En espérant que cela vous plaira à tous et à toutes ! Bonne lecture à vous les amis et laissez des reviews !

* * *

Coin des réponses aux reviews

Lordess Ananda Teenorag : Oui c'est bien moi ! Et j'ai adorée ton histoire ! Ah je suis heureuse que ma Tsuki t'intrigue ! Et pour ce qui est des réponses à certaines de tes interrogations, tu vas les avoir ... maintenant xD pour Mark et les autres, je les adore aussi j'avoue ^^ merci de tous tes compliments et j'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira autant que le premier !

Tialepingouin : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira !

* * *

 **Cygne aux ailes brisées**

* * *

_But 2 : La Danseuse et l'Attaquant de Feu_

\- Je la connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Elle a toujours été une amie précieuse pour Julia et moi. Et aussi une fan de foot. C'est avec elle que j'ai échangé mes premières passes. Tous les joueurs étaient pendus aux lèvres de leur équipier tellement leur curiosité était forte. Même Caleb qui était resté dans son coin, l'écoutait l'air de rien.

\- Pourtant, il y a quelques années, elle est partie en Espagne pour régler un problème familial et en est revenue encore plus incontrôlable qu'avant. A Kirkwood, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et envoyait paitre aussi bien le coach que les autres joueurs. Dont moi. Nous n'arrivions plus à nous comprendre. Mais quand Julia a eu son accident, ce fut encore pire. Elle ne parlait plus et d'autant que je me souvienne, elle ne faisait plus attention à elle-même. Je l'ai vue se renfermer avant de finir par quitter l'école pour celle des Akuma Kuro dont elle a été le capitaine durant un bon moment.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans son ancien établissement pour qu'elle s'en barre et vienne ici ? Se demanda Nathan tout haut.

\- Le pire c'est que peut vouloir dire cette phrase : « Je ne toucherai plus jamais un ballon de toute façon… » Intervient Jude qui lui aussi avait entendue clairement la jeune femme prononcer ces mots.

\- Aucune idée. Répondit Axel qui pour une fois était complètement paumé sur les agissements de son ancienne équipière.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis… Commença Caleb en vrillant son regard sur Axel. Si elle est comme toi, tu étais avant de rejoindre l'équipe, je pense qu'elle s'en veut pour quelque chose qui s'est produit dans son ancienne équipe.

Le raisonnement de Caleb se tenait et même si aucun des joueurs ne l'approuva à haute voix, tous le pensaient. Axel, en premier. Il ne reconnaissait plus la joueuse de son enfance. Tsuki alias la Danseuse de Kirkwood n'était plus la même. C'en était inquiétant. Mais ils ne devaient pas se soucier de ça pour le moment, le premier match du Foot Ball Frontier, inter-lycée n'allait pas tarder à commencer et ils avaient du pain sur la planche !

oOoOo

Alors que les Raimon reprenaient l'entrainement, Tsuki, elle se dirigeait vers la Tour Raimon histoire de se retrouver un peu seule. Mine de rien, se retrouver face à Axel l'avait rudement secouée. Il n'avait pas changé bien que son regard ce soit adoucit. Sans doute grâce à son capitaine et meilleur ami en la personne de Mak Evans. Elle eut un sourire tendre en y pensant. C'était bien pour lui qui avait toujours été si refermé même avant que Julia ait eu son accident. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit compte que de longues minutes plus tard qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Se choisissant un arbre imposant aux pieds de la tour, elle s'assit contre le tronc et sortit son IPod. La musique avait le don de la calmer autant que de la booster. Mais elle avait surtout besoin de se détendre. Lorsque les premières notes d'Eden, opening de l'un de ses animés favoris arrivèrent à ses oreilles, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la mélodie et les sensations que cette dernière faisait monter en elle. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle se leva et se mit à esquisser quelques pas de danses que sa mère avait souvent exécutées en sa présence alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille. Ses gestes en harmonie avec la musique étaient fluides et sans accrocs. Un peu plus et l'on aurait pu voir un costume de ballerine remplacé son uniforme. En tout cas, cela aurait été les pensées de ceux qui l'auraient par hasard aperçu…

\- Décidément, elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, Byron.

\- Elle a bien raison de vouloir se détendre, David. Répondit l'ex-Capitaine des Zeus à son compère, sans quitter son amie des yeux. Elle a sans doute croisé Axel, aujourd'hui.

\- Oh…

\- Oui. Oh.

Et ils ne dirent plus un mot, se contentant de regarder la jeune lycéenne s'adonner à la danse à l'image de sa mère, Séléné Nozomi Kuran, la plus grande danseuse étoile depuis des décennies.

oOoOo

Les jours qui suivirent, Tsuki prit bien soin d'éviter les membres de l'équipe de foot bien qu'elle assistait toujours aux entrainements et se plaisait à faire des croquis de chaque joueur. Mais même si personne ne semblait avoir fait attention à sa présence, Axel, Mark, Jude et Caleb l'observaient souvent du coin de l'œil. Pas pour les mêmes raisons cependant. Pourtant, un après-midi, la situation évolua dans un sens totalement imprévue mais qui bizarrement allait bien servir à l'équipe des Raimon…

\- Hey les Loosers !

Les dits loosers s'arrêtèrent de jouer et tous se tournèrent vers la personne qui les avait interpelés. Aux abords du terrain, deux lycéens de leur âge les regardaient, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

 _\- Eux… Je les sens pas_. Fut la pensée de chaque joueur.

Le premier, qui avait ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, avait de longs cheveux d'un blond terne coupés de manière asymétrique et un visage fin sans être féminin bien que ses traits soient acérés. Deux prunelles aussi noires que le charbon s'attardaient sur tous les joueurs. Un tatouage tribal ornait son cou que le col de sa chemise bleu nuit ne dissimulait qu'à moitié. Le second, habillé de la même façon que le premier, tenait sa veste d'uniforme noire par-dessus son épaule d'une main et son autre main, ornée d'un bracelet de cuir à pique reposait sur sa hanche. Une chevelure noire relevée en pique à la manière de Sasuke dans le manga Naruto et possédant des yeux mauves à faire glacer le sang, il passa sa langue percée sur ses lèvres sans rien dire bien que le sourire que ses lèvres affichaient ne disait rien de bon à personne.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Avança Kévin, l'air méfiant et sur ses gardes.

\- Moi, c'est Alexandre Sobek dit Alex. Répondit le blond avant de désigner son comparse du doigt. Lui, c'est Hiei Yoru. On est des élèves d'Akuma Kuro.

 _\- L'ancien lycée de… !_

En réponse à cette pensée, la plupart des joueurs du lycée de l'éclair regardèrent discrètement dans la direction de Tsukiyomi qui avait lâchée son fusain en voyant les deux intrus. Ses yeux légèrement écarquillés montraient sa stupeur et son interrogation qui faisait éco à la leur. Que venaient-ils foutre ici, ceux-là ?!

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ? Intervient alors le stratège de l'équipe. Il me semble que les qualifications du tournoi n'ont pas encore débutées.

\- T'as entendu ça, 'Lex ? Ricana Hiei en lançant un regard plus que méprisant au frère de Célia. Il croit qu'on vient les espionner !

Le surnommé 'Lex ne réagit même pas, semblant chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Et il la trouva. Ses yeux sombres s'accrochèrent aux lagons de glace de la jeune artiste dont les raits se durcirent en seulement quelques secondes.

\- On vient voir notre ancienne Capitaine.

Stupeur chez les Raimon alors que Tsuki se levait et quittait son poste d'observation pour descendre sur le terrain. D'une démarche digne d'une panthère devant sa proie, elle alla se planter au-devant des deux intrus.

\- « Ancienne » est un mot clé, Alexandre.

La froideur du ton employé par la jeune femme fit frissonner en grande partie des joueurs de Raimon et Hiei, bien que ce dernier sut mieux le cacher. Les prunelles glacées de Tsuki lançaient presque des éclairs et la tension présente dans ses muscles démontraient facilement son état avancé d'énervement. Pourtant, son vis-à-vis ne sembla nullement remarquer tous ces détails que ni Jude ni Caleb et encore moins Axel, ne manquèrent. Le sourire d'Alexandre s'allongea alors qu'une lueur de pure provocation s'allumait dans son regard sinistre.

\- Allons ma chère, aurais-tu oubliée les bons moments passés ensemble, balle aux pieds ?

Tsukiyomi fronça les sourcils. Oh que non, elle n'avait pas oubliée mais elle préférait ne plus y songer. Ces moments avaient été faux sur toute la ligne. Mais elle ne releva pas et son interlocuteur enchaina, désignant les buts alors que Hiei lui avait passé un ballon.

\- Que dirais-tu d'un petit tir au but ? Histoire de voir si nous nous sommes tous deux améliorés depuis ce _jour-là_.

A la mention de ce jour maudit, la jeune lycéenne effleura discrètement sa hanche droite, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des stratèges comme à ceux de l'attaquant vedette de Raimon. Mais elle hocha la tête pour donner son accord, bien qu'elle se refusa à montrer tout ce qu'elle avait gagné avec ses entrainements en solitaire. Cela ne regardait qu'elle, après tout. Alexandre lâcha la balle et courut vers le but, s'arrêtant quelques mètres avant, il tira en l'air, sauta avant de tourner sur lui-même dans le sens inverse des aigues d'une montre, une brume aussi noire que les ténèbres entourant ses jambes.

\- **Tornade des ténèbres !**

Et but. D'une rapidité incroyable qui coupa le souffle à plus d'un des joueurs, la balle fila dans les filets qui craquèrent sans pourtant céder sous la pression. Atterrissant sur la plante de ses pieds, Alexandre tourna la tête vers Tsuki qui affichait une mine impassible.

\- Alors ?

Elle ne répondit pas se contenant d'intercepter la balle qui revenait vers eux, passant devant Alexandre sans se soucier de lui, ses longues mèches flottant derrière elle. Elle se mit à courir, driblant dans le vide avec une grâce de danseuse innée avant de tirer d'une manière semblable à son tout premier tir devant les joueurs de Raimon. Cependant, quelque chose différait. Sa posture faisait penser à celle d'une ballerine réalisant un pas glissant, ses chevilles se mirent à briller.

 **Poussière** **de diamants !**

Le ballon fila vers le but et en arracha complètement les filets formant un gros trou dans ce qu'il en restait. De nombreuses mâchoires se décrochèrent et Caleb siffla d'admiration, chose qui lui attira un regard surprit de Jude. Alexandre comme Hiei sourirent. Mais Tsuki ne leur laissa pas le temps de les provoquer à nouveau.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas. Vous feriez mieux de quitter Raimon.

Le regard qu'elle leur lança les décida et ils quittèrent le lycée de l'éclair sans demander leur reste bien que le regard méprisant que le blond lui lança ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Elle lâcha un soupir une fois qu'ils eurent quitté l'enceinte de l'établissement. Sentant le regard de ses camarades de classe sur elle, Tsuki s'efforça à se détendre avant de retourner à son poste d'observation sans dire un seul mot. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle se dit que franchement, il aurait mieux valu éviter qu'une situation du genre se produise… Son portable sonna, l'interrompant dans ses pensées noires, elle décrocha sur le champ.

\- _« Alors Princesse, quoi de neuf ? »_ Byron. Entendre sa voix fit presque sourire l'attaquante qui répondit d'un ton plus serein.

\- Ils sont venus.

\- _« Qui ? »_ A ça, la jeune femme imagina parfaitement le haussement de sourcil de l'ex-Capitaine des Zeus.

\- Yoru Hiei et Sobek Alexandre.

\- _« Les gars de ton ancienne équipe ? »_

\- Ouais, eux.

\- _« Yoru c'est le gardien si je me souviens bien. » La jeune femme acquiesça sans répondre. « Sobek… Attends… Le Sobek ?! »_ Le ton surprit de son interlocuteur montra à la jeune femme qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle.

\- Milieu de terrain. Et oui, c'est mon ex.

* * *

 **To be continued ... ?**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*ricane*_ Alors que pensez-vous de cette fin ?

Axel : _*du tac-au-tac, les bras croisés*_ Toute à fait ton genre.

Jude : Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que la suite de ce délire va être mouvementée ?

Caleb : _*sourire douteux*_ Parce que celle qui nous sert d'auteure est complètement tarée ?

Moi : Venant de toi, je vais le prendre comme un compliment !

Mark : _*apparait et s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Vu que les autres font bande à part, je vous invite à laisser des reviews pour avoir la suite de cette fiction ! Merci de votre coopération !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Après deux mois de boulot sur ce chapitre trois, je suis très heureuse de vous le présenter enfin ! Suite de révélations et de suspens avec le préquel d'un match que tout le monde attend avec impatience ^^ En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre sera à votre goût et bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes !

* * *

Coin des réponses aux reviews

Yukino Ibuki : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ^^ j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Lordess Ananda Teenorag : Je suis très heureuse de te retrouver et de voir que ma Tsuki te plait ^^ Une Akiza dans le monde d'Inazuma ? Bonne idée dit donc ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ^^ Pour ce qui est de Tsuki, oui, elle mène un peu l'histoire dans un certain sens mais tous les autres personnages ont aussi leur mot à dire ! Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les deux précédents !

Manon-Rodriguez : Exhaussée !

* * *

 **Cygne aux ailes brisées**

* * *

 _But 3 : Le défi de la Royal Académie_

 _\- « Mais qu'est-ce que ton ex est venu foutre à Raimon ?! »_

\- Me provoquer.

Un soupir.

 _\- « Evidemment… Vu le genre de type qu'il est… Mais je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à venir te chercher des noises à Raimon. Surtout avec Axel, Caleb et Jude présents… »_

Tsuki haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

\- Il se fiche de savoir que ceux-là étaient présents. Ce qu'il voulait c'était moi.

\- « Hum. Et ça s'est passé comment ? »

\- Demande à Jude…

Et elle raccrocha. De son côté, Byron soupira mais il n'en était pas vexé. Normal qu'elle n'ait aucune envie d'en parler mais il fallait bien qu'il sache. Il alla dans son répertoire et sélectionna le numéro de l'ex-Capitaine de la Royal.

\- Jude ? C'est Byron. Faut qu'on parle.

oOoOo

\- HEIN ?! KEVIN N'EST PAS EN ETAT DE JOUER ?!

Le concerné leur fit un pauvre sourire. Eh non. Le médecin ne lui avait pas encore donné la permission de retourner sur le terrain. Tous ses amis étaient déçus de le voir dans cet état. Mais Dragon Fly les rassura.

Ils avaient tous un haut niveau et avec Mark comme Capitaine, Axel l'autre attaquant, Jude et Caleb, les deux stratèges comment pourraient –ils donc perdre ce match amical ? Lui, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait confiance en eux pour gagner. Légèrement rassuré par leur ami, les joueurs se remirent à s'entrainer avec leur entrain habituel. Ils devaient faire honneur à leur ami qui allait devoir rester sur le banc de touche durant tout le match.

De son côté, Jude ne quittait pas Tsuki des yeux. La joueuse était à sa place de tous les jours et s'attelait à dessiner. Le coup de fil de Byron de la veille avait grandement fait réfléchir le stratège principal des Raimon et il en était arrivé à diverses conclusions plutôt farfelues pour la plupart. Pourtant, avec la joueuse aux yeux bleus, elles n'étaient pas si étranges que ça. C'en était perturbant même pour lui. Profitant du fait que tous ses équipiers semblaient occupés, Jude fit discrètement signe à Mark qui fronça les sourcils avant de le suivre. Une fois à l'écart, le stratège fit part de ce qu'il avait appris par Byron.

\- Alors tu penses qu'elle pourrait nous aider, Jude ?

\- Oui, Mark. Mais encore faut-il la convaincre de jouer ce match avec nous. Ce qui est loin d'être gagné. Répondit le frère de Célia.

Mark en convenait. Tsukiyomi était sans doute aussi têtue et bornée qu'Axel. Alors la convaincre de jouer le match amical n'allait pas être une mince affaire mais après tout, il adorait les défis !

oOoOo

\- Mark, c'est non.

\- Tsuki ! On a besoin de ton aide sur ce coup ! Kévin est blessé et Shawn n'est plus là. Il nous faut un second attaquant !

La joueuse leur tourna le dos. La demande de son Capitaine favoris la touchait. D'autant plus que Mark était venu seul la voir. Lui qui ne quittait que rarement son meilleur ami en la personne d'Axel, cela lui prouvait qu'il était sincère et sans arrière-pensée dans sa demande. Elle effleura sa blessure à la hanche en fermant les yeux, une expression douloureuse sur son doux visage. Bien qu'elle ne la faisait plus souffrir, elle était bien là. Ancrée dans sa peau à jamais.

 _\- La marque de mes fautes…_

Elle soupira. Les 11 de Raimon étaient ses joueurs préférés. Alors qu'ils ne gagnent pas un simple match amateur juste parce qu'il leur manquait un attaquant… Tant pis. Elle allait devoir mettre sa promesse entre parenthèse pour ce match. Pourtant, une partie d'elle, infime, se surprit à espérer rejouer pleinement au foot après ce match mais la jeune femme l'écarta rapidement. Espérer équivalait à souffrir dans son esprit.

\- J'accepte.

Mark eut un de ses fameux sourires grand jusqu'à ses oreilles et laissa tranquille après quelques mots de remerciements auxquelles la lycéenne ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Le ton de la voix du brun la renseignant très bien sur l'état d'extase dans lequel il se trouvait. Une fois seule, Tsuki alla s'allonger dans l'herbe au pied de la Tour Inazuma. Les yeux clos, elle inspira profondément un peu de la brise fraiche qui s'était mise à souffler. L'air était encore doux pour une rentrée en automne. Alors qu'une douce langueur la prenait, elle sentit une présence familière s'installer près d'elle.

\- Ne dis rien, Byron.

Byron eut un sourire. Elle l'avait encore reconnu. Donc, sans rien dire, il s'allongea près de son amie et profita du calme dégagé par cet endroit si plein de vie et d'ondes positives. Sans doute grâce à Mark et ses co-équipiers. Et au vu du fantôme de sourire qui planait sur les lèvres de son amie, la jeune femme n'allait sans doute pas tarder à rejoindre les Raimon au sein de leur équipe, Byron était largement près à en mettre sa main au feu.

oOoOo

Le jour du match. Les deux équipes étaient déjà présentes sur le terrain et Jester Horse allait se faire un plaisir de commenter cette nouvelle rencontre de deux équipes ayant déjà leur place dans la légende du football. Pourtant du côté des Raimon, la tension était palpable. Il leur manquait un joueur un poste d'attaquant. Seul Mark semblait réussir à garder son calme au milieu de ses équipiers qui commençaient à devenir nerveux au fur et à mesure que le début de la partie se rapprochait.

\- Plus que deux minutes avant le début de la partie et il semble qu'il manque encore un joueur à l'équipe Raimon.

\- Mark !

Tous se tournèrent vers le Capitaine de l'équipe qui restait assit sur le banc de touche, les yeux clos et les bras croisés sur son torse. Parfaitement calme. Il sourit en entendant les pas de son nouveau joueur. Tous finirent par les entendre peu de temps après lui et se tournèrent vers l'entrée du terrain.

\- OH MAIS QUI EST-CE ?!

La silhouette élancée du joueur portant l'uniforme des Raimon interpela tout le monde. Tout comme le reste, d'ailleurs. Deux longues mèches ébènes encadraient le visage dissimulé sous un masque d'un blanc lunaire ouvert seulement au niveau des yeux du joueur et possédant un croissant de lune sur la joue droite pour unique motif. Le reste de son opulente chevelure avait été ramené en chignon serré à l'arrière de sa tête. Droit et fier, le mystérieux onzième joueur de Raimon s'avança jusqu'à se trouver face à ses équipiers qu'il salua d'un signe de tête.

\- La partie peut commencer ! Déclara Mark, haut et fort en quittant le banc de touche.

* * *

 **To be continued ... ?**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*se marre très fière de sa fin de chapitre*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Jude et Caleb : _*en cœur*_ Sadique.

Mark : _*ricane*_ Pour une fois que vous êtes du même avis, tous les deux !

Axel : Pas faux, ça.

Moi : Hé hé ! _*clin d'œil aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Le temps que nos stratèges se reprennent, je vous invite à laisser des reviews si vous voulez la suite de cette histoire ! Merci de votre coopération ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ a bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*s'incline plusieurs fois de suite et profondément*_ PARDON POUR CET IMMENSE RETARD ! _*se reprend*_ Je n'ai pas abandonnée cette fic comme vous pouvez le voir et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira car il m'a donné du mal, celui-là en plus du syndrome de la page blanche ! Donc voilà le match tant attendu par vous, lecteurs et lectrices adorés ! Alors bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Coin des réponses aux reviews :

manorodriguez : Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Kukanai : Exhaussé !

Barukku-sama : _*toute contente*_ Voici la suite enfin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai eue du mal à le finir ce chapitre ! Alors j'espère qu'il te plaira ! _*se marre en voyant ce que tu veux faire à Sobek_ * Roh ! De la nourriture pour requin ? Bonne idée tiens ! Je la garde sous le coude si tu me le permets au cas où ! Bref, bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

 **Cygne aux ailes brisées**

* * *

 _But 4 : Joueur prodige et promesse_

\- La partie peut commencer ! Déclara Mark, haut et fort en quittant le banc de touche.

David comme les autres joueurs qu'ils soient de la Royal ou de Raimon ne quittèrent pas ce mystérieux onzième joueur durant les quelques minutes d'échauffement. Le borgne lança un bref regard à Mark qui lui adressa un sourire. David haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que le Capitaine des Raimon cherchait à lui faire comprendre ?

\- Prêts ? Commencez !

Et l'arbitre siffla le début du match. Les deux équipes rivalisaient de techniques et d'adresses, ne laissant aucun répit aux adversaires, les joueurs donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient. Que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre. Ils semblaient s'amuser comme des petits fous. Seul le mystérieux joueur restait souvent en retrait, semblant analyser le jeu de la Royal Académie de son côté. Jude comme Caleb ne le lâchaient pas.

Tsuki commençait à saisir les tactiques de David et sous son masque, la lycéenne ne put retenir un sourire. Son ami ne l'avait même pas reconnu malgré le regard plutôt éloquent que Mark lui avait lancé en début de partie. Si la situation n'était pas si sérieuse, elle en aurait éclaté de rire. Mais elle se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle venait de trouver une faille dans le jeu de leurs adversaires. De deux doigts, elle fit signe aux stratèges de l'équipe de foncer vers l'avant. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête, eux aussi avaient remarqué la faille dans la défense de l'autre équipe, David lui s'en redit compte avec stupeur en voyant ses anciens équipiers foncer sur eux. Jude commençait sérieusement à avoir des doutes sur l'identité de ce mystérieux joueur. Et Caleb n'était pas reste, évidemment. Surtout au vu du sourire que Mark affichait devant le jeu de celui-ci. Bien qu'en retrait, Tsuki soutenait à la perfection les actions des stratèges qui n'hésitaient pas à lui faire la passe sans cesser de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Les minutes défilaient et le premier but en faveur de la Royal Académie s'afficha sur le tableau juste avant la mi-temps.

\- Comment va-t-on faire pour la seconde mi-temps, on a déjà un but de retard !

\- Arrêtez d'angoisser les gars ! On a un atout dans notre manche ! S'exclama Mark en regardant son onzième équipier masqué.

Tous se tournèrent vers le dit joueur qui hocha la tête sans rien dire, avant de se mettre à converser en petits groupes. Jude profita de l'inattention de ses équipiers pour se rendre auprès de Mark. Il y avait un point qu'il voulait éclaircir avant de retourner jouer.

\- Mark.

L'interpelé haussa un sourcil en remarquant la présence du premier stratège de son équipe.

\- C'est bien qui je pense sous ce masque ?

Le gardien et capitaine de l'équipe ricana donnant ainsi une réponse à Jude qui en fut à moitié stupéfait ! Avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il aurait dû savoir que son ami et capitaine n'avait pas renoncé à son idée et qu'il avait fini par obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Comme à chaque fois. Il soupira et l'arbitre siffla la reprise du match.

Une fois sur le terrain, les actions s'enchainèrent de plus belle. Alors que les deux équipes avaient un but chacune, le temps manquait. Les buteurs de chaque équipe se donnaient à fonds au point de frôler l'épuisement dans les deux camps. Alors que Mark arrêtait un tir, Tsuki se démarqua suffisamment pour que le capitaine puisse l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et elle comptait bien le faire avec panache ! Aussi, Mark confia tout à son onzième joueur, surprenant tout le monde au passage. Aussi rapidement que le vent glacé du Nord, la jeune femme fila d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, se débarrassant des défenseurs comme des attaquants avec une facilité déconcertante. Voyant la façon de courir de ce mystérieux joueur, Axel eut une révélation ! Stupéfait, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour une confirmation qu'il eut sans que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouche. Le sourire que son gardien et capitaine avait sur les lèvres lui suffit largement pour comprendre qui se dissimulait sous ce masque froid. Mais comment son ami avait-il pu… ?! Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il se rappelait ce qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre l'équipe. Ils étaient non seulement des battants déjà à l'époque mais ce fut la détermination de Mark qui le décida. A tous les coups, cette même détermination avait su conquérir son ancienne équipière.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, ses jambes se mirent en mouvement et il alla soutenir la joueuse qui n'en revient pas avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son objectif. Mettre un but à la Royal afin de remporter le match ! Elle passa les derniers défenseurs et se retrouva face au gardien adverse. Celui-ci se mit en position mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Elle se retourna, lança le ballon en l'air avant de sauter et de se retourner frappant du talon en même temps.

 **\- Vrille de glace !**

\- ET BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT ! Hurla Jester Horse dans son micro alors que l'arbitre sifflait la fin du match et la victoire de Raimon.

Alors que tous s'enthousiasmait, Tsukiyomi prit alors la décision de se dévoiler. Lentement, sachant que Mark, Axel et les deux stratèges du groupe la fixait depuis qu'elle était retombée sur ses pieds, elle porta une main à son masque qu'elle retira progressivement. Laissant aux autres joueurs le temps de l'observer. Ainsi elle se dévoila, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Un vent de stupeur souffla sur le terrain et dans les spectateurs dont certains reconnurent la joueuse.

\- INCROYABLE ! S'écria Horse dans son micro en pointant la joueuse qui embrassait ses équipiers du regard. C'EST BIEN ELLE ! TSUKIYOMI KURAN ! L'ANCIENNE CAPITAINE DES AKUMAS KURO JUSQU'A L'ETE DERNIER ! ELLE AVAIT DEMISSIONNEE DE SON POSTE EN RAISON DE FAUTES GRAVES COMMISES PAR SES EQUIPIERS DONT ELLE AVAIT DUE PRENDRE LA RESPONSAIBILITE ! QUELLE COINCIDENCE DE LA TROUVER ICI A RAIMON !

\- _Fautes graves ?_ Pensèrent les Raimon en se lançant des regards interrogatifs les uns aux autres.

\- Voilà ce dont Byron voulait me parler toute à l'heure… Murmura Jude alors que seul Caleb l'entendit.

 **Peu avant le match…**

 **-Jude, il faut que je te dise quelque chose à propos de Tsuki.**

 **Le stratège haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi le blond remettait-il le sujet de la noiraude sur le tapis ?**

 **\- Si elle a quitté les Akuma Kuro, c'est parce qu'il y a des choses graves au sein de l'équipe.**

 **\- Graves à quel point ?**

 **Byron ne répondit pas immédiatement mais son visage s'était dangereusement assombrit.**

 **\- Je ne devrais pas t'en parler mais… Elle en souffre encore et je suis impuissant…**

 **Le ton du blond indiqua au brun à quel point son ami tenait à la jeune joueuse et que s'était dur pour lui d'en parler car il ne voulait pas la trahir mais il le fallait. Elle se détruisait à petit feu en gardant tout pour elle et en ne rompant pas cette promesse de ne plus toucher un ballon qu'elle avait faite dès le jour où elle s'était détachée de son équipe.** **Mais au moment où Byron allait reprendre la parole, l'arbitre siffla la reprise du match.**

Fou de joie et sans tenir compte du froid qui existait encore entre eux, Axel se rua vers la jeune femme et la souleva à bouts de bras avant de la faire tournoyer, éclatant de rire avec elle durant de longues minutes. Au cours desquelles, ils semblèrent retrouver leur complicité d'autrefois. Ce tableau toucha toute l'équipe mais il ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'ils l'auraient souhaités. Dès que les pieds de Tsukiyomi touchèrent à nouveau le sol, les deux joueurs reprirent leurs distances. Et puis, la Danseuse quitta le terrain rapidement sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de la retenir. D'anciennes sensations lui étaient revenues et cela l'affectait bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait prévue. Une fois changée, elle prit la route de son appartement. Elle avait besoin de s'isoler alors que son cœur la faisait souffrir. Les larmes montant à ses yeux glacés, elle peina à les retenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait franchit la porte de son nid où elle explosa une fois que celle-ci fut refermée. Tout ce qu'elle avait enfouie au fin fond de son être refaisait violemment surface alors qu'elle n'y était pas du tout préparée… Elle pleura longtemps, extériorisant son mal-être, sa souffrance, sa culpabilité et bien d'autres choses encore qui pesaient sur son cœur et son âme. Cette promesse qu'elle avait faite… Maintenant, elle doutait de pouvoir encore la tenir. Le joueur prodige qu'était Mark avait su réveiller la joueuse prodige qui dormait au fond d'elle. Et elle savait qu'elle allait en souffrir encore davantage dans les jours qui allaient suivre.

* * *

 **To be continued ... ?**

* * *

Coin des persos

 _Tous les persos boudent..._

Moi : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Bah qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, les gars ?

Caleb : _*grogne*_ T'es à la bourre, voilà ce qui nous arrive !

Moi : _*poings sur les hanches*_ Roh ! C'est bon, l'inspiration ça se décide pas, mon vieux ! Alors me fais pas chier sinon tu finiras pas avec ton Jude !

 _Caleb se tait d'un coup sous les ricanements des autres._

Axel : _*sourire moqueur*_ Alors ce sera ces deux-là ton premier couple ? Intéressant tiens !

Caleb et Jude : _*en cœur pour une fois*_ AXEL !

Moi : _*se marre*_ Et crois-moi MR Flambeur ont pas finis de rire sous cape avec ces deux coincés des sentiments !

Caleb et Jude : _*en cœur une seconde fois*_ ON EST PAS COINCES !

Les autres : _*ensembles*_ On vous croit !

Moi : _*se bidonne comme une malade*_ En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous invite à me laissez vos reviews pour m'aider à écrire la suite au plus vite ! Merci de votre coopération et à bientôt !


End file.
